1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an adaptable assembly of flat modules which are stacked one on the other and individually hinged about one edge.
The modules are in particular cassettes for stowing and/or splicing optical fibers. Each of them is made accessible within the assembly by pivoting the modules above that concerned about their individual hinge axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,478 describes an assembly of such modules mounted on a support adapted to extend the height of the stacked modules and to hold the modules, which are hinged to it. The support has successive identical elementary parts which hold the various stacked modules and hinge axes between said elementary parts for the various modules held on the latter. The elementary parts also have abutments which limit to substantially 90.degree. the pivoting of the modules relative to each other about their hinge axis.
In a first embodiment described in the above document the support is a one-piece molded component the elementary parts of which are connected to each other in sequence by thinner sections of the support to constitute the hinge axes of the stacked modules held on the support. A one-piece support of this kind is designed for a given number of stacked modules. It cannot be adapted to a different number of modules and in particular a number greater than the aforementioned given number. The abutments on each of the elementary parts of the support define two intersecting flats at 45.degree. and the edge where they merge is parallel to the hinge axes. The abutments project from the face of the elementary part opposite that holding one of the modules.
In a second embodiment described in the above document the elementary parts of the support are initially independent and are fastened together in sequence by two assembly strips fixed to each of them and defining the hinge axes between them. The resulting support is similar to the support of the first embodiment in that it is designed for a given number of modules and cannot be adapted to suit a different number of modules. The abutments are similar to those of the first embodiment.
In a third embodiment also described in the above document the elementary parts are initially independent and include complementary means on each of them for assembling them and simultaneously providing hinge axes. The complementary means are assemblies of lugs transverse to each elementary part on its face opposite that holding one of the modules and these lugs are provided with a cylindrical finger on one of the lugs of each assembly and a corresponding hole on the other. Thus cylindrical fingers on one of the parts can be nested in holes on the other, thereby assembling them together and defining the hinge axis between them. The abutments are then formed by at least one boss and at least one corresponding imprint on the lugs around the finger or around the hole, respectively. A support of this kind can be adapted to suit a varying number of stacked modules in the assembly, by adding or removing elementary parts of the support at will. It is not entirely satisfactory from the mechanical point of view, however, because of the means that are used both to assemble the elementary parts of the support and to hinge the modules and because of the construction of the abutments that such means require.
An aim of the present invention is to benefit from the advantages of the various embodiments mentioned above and to avoid their drawbacks.